midianfandomcom-20200214-history
Brewer
Unlike certain other shops, this is the maker, rather than the seller. This is not the place to go get drunk, this is the rather smelly brewery where you buy whole crates of booze. This category contain some many of the uncommon item listings that use all three Formourian currency symbols; you don't want to screw around with someone's beer profit. ---- Ale, barrel, 30 gallon . . . . . 3₲7ƒ5¢ Ale, hand keg, 2 gallon . . . . . 4ƒ5 ::————Also called a 'pitcher' if it's made of glass or ceramic and has a handle. Ale, kilderkin, 18 gallons . . . . . 2₲,5¢ ::————You read the price right, that's two guilder and five pence (zero florins) Ale, pale, barrel, 30 gallon . . . . . 3₲6ƒ3¢ Ale, pale, hand keg, 2 gallon . . . . . 4ƒ5 Ale, pale, kilderkin, 18 gallons . . . . . 1₲19ƒ8¢ Beer, flavoured or special brew, barrel, 30 gallon . . . . . 4₲10 ::————Smoke and coffee are popular Beer, flavoured or special brew, hand keg, 2 gallon . . . . . 6ƒ Beer, flavoured or special brew, kilderkin, 18 gallons . . . . . 2₲14 Beer, porter, barrel, 30 gallon . . . . . 3₲8 Beer, porter, hand keg, 2 gallon . . . . . 4ƒ5 Beer, porter, kilderkin, 18 gallons . . . . . 2₲,6¢ Beer, stout, barrel, 30 gallon . . . . . 3₲8ƒ3¢ Beer, stout, hand keg, 2 gallon . . . . . 4ƒ6 Beer, stout, kilderkin, 18 gallons . . . . . 2₲1 Beer, wheat, barrel, 30 gallon . . . . . 3₲7 ::————Beer stores much better than ale, and is thus more easily exportable. Beer, wheat, hand keg, 2 gallon . . . . . 4ƒ5 Beer, wheat, kilderkin, 18 gallons . . . . . 2₲,2¢ Cider, apple, barrel, 30 gallon . . . . . 3₲10 Cider, apple, hand keg, 2 gallon . . . . . 4ƒ5 Cider, apple, kilderkin, 18 gallons . . . . . 2₲,5¢ Cider, hard, barrel, 30 gallon . . . . . 4₲15 ::————Discounted for buying bulk Cider, hard, hand keg, 2 gallon . . . . . 7ƒ Cider, hard, kilderkin, 18 gallons . . . . . 3₲3 Cider, pear, barrel, 30 gallon . . . . . 3₲17 Cider, pear, hand keg, 2 gallon . . . . . 4ƒ6 Cider, pear, kilderkin, 18 gallons . . . . . 2₲3 Dwarven ale, barrel, 30 gallon . . . . . 10₲ ::————No, you cannot drink all of it. Not at once, at any rate. Dwarven ale, hand keg, 2 gallon . . . . . 13ƒ5 Dwarven ale, kilderkin, 18 gallons . . . . . 6₲ ::————If you want to start a fight, tell a Dwarf how this beer is really a traditional Hobgoblin recipe. Lager, barrel, 30 gallon . . . . . 3₲7ƒ5¢ Lager, hand keg, 2 gallon . . . . . 4ƒ5 ::————Also called a 'pitcher' if it's made of glass or ceramic and has a handle. Lager, kilderkin, 18 gallons . . . . . 2₲,5¢ Lambic, barrel, 30 gallon . . . . . 4₲10 ::————Lambics are fermented with wild yeasts, rather than brewer's yeast. This makes them much trickier to brew as you litterally just open the windows and let the breeze ferment your batch. Moving your vat a couple of miles down the road will change the flavour, or just not work at all. Lambic, hand keg, 2 gallon . . . . . 6ƒ ::————Also called a 'pitcher' if it's made of glass or ceramic and has a handle. Lambic, kilderkin, 18 gallons . . . . . 2₲14 Mead, barrel, 30 gallon . . . . . 9₲ Mead, hand keg, 2 gallon . . . . . 12ƒ ::————It's very sweet (made from honey) just as alcoholic as beer, and frequently moreso. So, yeah, you'll get drunk off of this stuff pretty easily. Mead, kilderkin, 18 gallons . . . . . 5₲8 Category:Businesses Category:Goods Category:Foodstuff Category:Codex